Sonic the Hedgehog: Being Human
by Jennifer White
Summary: When a young blue hedgehog is drained from his super speed he only has a few abilities left. He finds Christopher T. which is apparently an adult with a life of his own and they try and work out what to do. But time is limited as his human form can be permanent (Squeal of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Beginning Of a New Hero)
1. Awakened

**Hey guys I thought I'd go for something new, so I came up with an idea I hope the idea was great. If it is then send a review because depending on that I'll continue.**

**Wow, a fav and a follower just in 2 days.**

**Sonic** **the** **Hedgehog**: Being Human

**Volume 7 chapter 1- Awakened**

Suddenly his eyes shoot open he started to glare and found himself in a sphere glass case full of fluid. He quick began to hold his breath and searched for air but the whole thing was filled with the clear liquid. He found a fracture in the glass he started to kick it a few times. Then he went for closer look.

_Didn't do a thing._ The guy thought

Until the fracture unexpectedly stretched further. He put his shoulder against the glass and it was going to break. The case couldn't hold itself together any longer and the liquid came rushing out of it and he laid at the bottom of the case. He had second thoughts as he was gasping for air.

'_Maybe the fluid was meant to help me breath, I'm out of it and I can't breathe.'_ The guy reflected

He felt like a fish out of water, moments later his respiration started to work again. He couldn't get the feeling of his body to any further extent. He commanded his arms to move but they didn't. He tried again it didn't budge, he looked closely and right at the tip it started to move. After a really long time he rummaged around for something to grab hold of.

There was something, only the rough edge of the glass, he reeled himself up, and the sharp glass began to dig into his fingers. At this point he was almost standing. He felt strangely higher than usual. He took a step; it felt like he was walking on a cushion of air, nothing there to support him. He steadied himself and launched himself over the glass rim. He looked at his hands, bits of glass stuck in them and they were bleeding. He handpicked them out and he was hurting as he took out the glass.

But that wasn't the only thing he had become aware of; he looked at his reflection at the bottom of the marbled floor. He was bewildered, shock, and aggravated as he saw that he had a human face, arms, legs and had the height of a sixteen year old human. He just remembered the most recent thing that he had done.

~Flash back~

There was an immense dragon in the middle of space which had seven planets around it. The planets were Little planet, Dragonia, Dragonium, Mobius, Moebius, Blaze the cat's world and Earth.

He was a flaming white hedgehog with a smoke trail closely behind him; he had two bracelets one black on his left wrist and one golden with a red gem inside on his right wrist. He did a focus thump right at the heart of the immense dragon. The dragon did a loud roar of tenderness, and was bought down, as the dragon stopped ripping the planets in half.

He leaned back and went unconscious after using all his life energy; his fur was no longer flaming white but just basic blue. Earth's gravity drew him in and he was heading straight to Earth's crust.

~End of flash back~

There was nothing more he could remember, only the fact that he took down the dragon and left his friends.

~P.O.V~

That's it I need to find my friends. But first things first I need to get out of this place and find out where I am.

He began to leave the place.

'_What's this?'_

He didn't have his normal speed anymore and was just ordinary.

'_Did I loss all my power?'_

He had others power up as well the two bracelets that he always kept. He looked down at his wrist they weren't there.

'_Oh great! Now I have to look for those as well.'_

~End of P.O.V~

He twisted the handle and leaped out he started to sprint past a room, something shimmering went past his eye. He turned to look and there it was the two bracelets that he constantly had. He snatched them from the display cabinet, and quickly put them on.

He set of the alarms off, and he was making his way out of there. He laid his back against a wall and two guys pasted by without realizing that he was there. He saw an exit sign next to a door, which was right at the end of the passage, he hassled to it. He tried it and it was locked, he rubbed his golden bracelet making a flame on one hand and commenced to melt away the handle.

He finally got through and was now outside of the place. Meanwhile he was heading the two guys found that the sphere case was smashed and the display cabinet was empty.

'Sir it seems that the hedgehog has disappeared and the two bracelets are gone.' said one of the guys with a transceiver.

'The hedgehog's loss! Find him and bring him back here at once we can't have a hedgehog loss in station square.' said the guy at the other end of the transceiver.

'Well you heard him find the hedgehog.' said the guy who was shouted at.

**Well I'm keeping this chapter short so that you get an idea what's going on. Hope you'll send a review.**

**P.S this has a linked version of the story of how the dragon was there and it begins in the story **Sonic the Hedgehog: The Beginning Of A New Hero


	2. Getting To Station Square

**Sorry for not uploading this earlier I had to upload my first fanfic that I was working on, couldn't leave them hanging in the mid of the episode. From now on I'll be doing a P.O.V throughout the story so if I wrote "I said" it's the hedgehog. **

**Chapter 2-Getting To Station Square**

I sprinted faster and faster determined to get away from the place where I have been awakened. I certainly knew that the place I was in was not a place to stay. The only place I wanted to be was with my friends as that would be the safest. I ran, I don't even know how long but it was long I can tell with my heart pumping.

My chest burning like if it had a flame inside me that wanted me to stop and take deep breaths. My mouth started to taste horrible especially when I started to breathe through my mouth. My legs where sour and tired from the stress I've put on them barely even a run but now more of jog.

I kept my mind focused one step at a time, having one foot in front of the other. I tripped on a root that was hanging out and laid flat on my stomach feeling an impulsive rush of agony when I landed. I commanded for my body to move but it sought to relax. I was breathing heavily in and out my mind was completely opposite to my body.

My mind was say _I have to keep moving_ whereas my body just laid not paying attention to me. At times that happens, you say one thing in your mind but your body reacts to the opposite. Laying there just me made think rather than act.

I haven't seen any of my friends, they might have thought I was dead or something or I would've been next to them right now. Each of them and I couldn't even reach to them. Wait a minute, maybe I didn't have to reach them but them reaching me. I had this one friend as I could remember helped me go against the immense dragon giving me enough energy.

She said if I called out her name she'd be there no matter what. I put my hand up on top of a rock and tugged myself up. I sat on it and gazed at how much I've travelled not much as I'd see it didn't travel very far. You might think I was a bit eerie, because it was miles away. For me it was different I'm more used to the fact that I've travel such a far distance in such a short time. I rose myself to my feet and called out her name,

'Noveria!' I bellowed and stop to see her arrival...

WITH NOVERIA

'Oh dang did he have to call me now?' Noveria held to herself while in mid-combat with an armed standing dragon trying to show aggression to her in space.

She herself was a dragon although smaller than the one she was battling. She was a beautiful lavender dragon with wings that stretched as far as an athlete can throw a javelin. Her grey eyes looking like the mist of the morning sunrise. Her grey claws looking ready to slice through to the bone. Her teeth were like the ends of a sharp knife. Her tail was with a pointed tip as long as her body, as it could reach. Her limbs where well built giving her a tough appearance to the enemy, declaring _I mean business_.

The armed dragon swooped down to strike her but she did not fear as she attempted to batter his vulnerable under abdomen. He almost thrashed her by the neck but only to be worn out but the might of her assault making sure that it did not have any chance to strike the ship that she'd been guarding which was labelled S.T.S.

'Noveria to S.T.S commander.'

'Commander here.'

'Request back up I'm crucially required somewhere in addition.'

'Request denied.'

'Denied? But I've got someone essential to see.'

WITH ME

I sighed, she might've thought I wasn't alive as well as the others, well I couldn't waste any time hanging around here. I should keep a move on if I didn't want to be found. I turned to go for the long journey ahead, and there she was a white squirrel as her normal state was you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, I never did, although I do know this other person who did. That time she grasped him by the neck with her claws out. She wasn't an ordinary person she was half dragon and a kindred spirit. I looked at her not even the slightest bit astonished at my appearance.

'So...' I said having my arms to my side showing my look

'What?' Noveria could only say

'Well I look like a human.' I stated in an obvious voice

'Oh that. Did you forget that I travel through space and time?' Noveria said as she emphasised the '_and'_. I to tell the truth I did forget. 'You look red.'

'Been running.' I panted between sentences 'I need help. I don't know where I am and I don't know where to go.'

'Well for starters you're on Earth and I'd direct you to head west of this place.' Noveria said simply

'Where are the others?' I asked desperately wanting to see them

'They're back on their home planet.' Noveria told me

'All the way there!' I said as if it was impossible to get there

'It wasn't their fault that they weren't allowed to take you.' Noveria said and I started to listen. 'The D.O.P stated that they had _higher authority_ over them and it would have been different if you landed on Mobius.' I frowned I thought that was rubbish talk and she agreed telling me that it was only an excuse.

'So they're disguising themselves as humans?' I said

'That's right but this is not the only world where they are causing dismay. They are still scattered across other worlds.'

'How's Dragonia?' I asked wondering how the world's been without or had any troubles

'It's doing fine I've made sure that they wouldn't arise there, been getting the citizens back.' Noveria answered as she looked at my wrist noticing my dull golden bracelet, she took it off me and looked at it. 'What have you been doing with it? Gone to galactic war or something?'

I frowned and spoke 'Can you power it up?'

'Well I haven't got enough power with right now. Sorry I'm called back if you don't mind.' Noveria apologized

'Nah, I don't mind.' I said but honestly I did 'So from here Station Square's West?' I said as she nodded 'O.K thanks.' I thanked

She left and I looked between the trees see the path ahead of me, I took a deep breath and started to dart. I made crunching sounds which was made by the leaves on the ground but I payed attention to the other noises too, they were ahead, where I need to get through. In the distance I could hear discussion I crouched to set off a bit closer to take a proper glance. It was those kinds of men again wearing black and red suits. They still had the same symbol a black dragon with a red eye snarling. I was about to go around, away from them, then thought that they might hear me and clutch me if I did.

I scrambled up on a tree with a stone the size of my palm, ran my fingers through it, it felt was rough. I threw it east, away from where I needed to go, it made and racket and they fell for it, I didn't realize that not all of them would go and unfortunately I bumped into one of them. I thought I'm done for.

'Excuse me but have you seen a hedgehog anywhere?' the guy questioned

I've always thought lying was bad to do, unless in some circumstances. And I'm not really a hedgehog now so this is what I told him.

'Yes.'

'Where?' He was looking around in excitement I kept a little snigger to myself so he couldn't see it.

I pointed to a little wild hedgehog that was eating something; I bet that wasn't what he was looking for.

'So was it that you were looking for?' I asked in a fake concerned voice but really laughing on the inside.

'No.' He said as I expected it

'Then, what where you looking for?' I asked keeping the sarcasm back already knowing but wanting him to say it.

He didn't reply and just walked away from me. I resisted to sprint knowing that it would've have been suspicious if I did. I looked to the ground something was shining red I picked it up and examined it I kept it in my pocket as I knew that it would come in use later.

**Noveria is also in another story it's in **_Sonic the hedgehog: The Beginning Of A New Hero _**if you** **read the last bit of chapter 10 and the start of chapter 11 (coming soon) then you'll know who she is. I've posted the first chapter of **_Sonic the hedgehog: Dragonia Land Of The Dragons _**if you want to know about Dragonia.**


End file.
